A nos lendemains heureux
by Alex Carthas
Summary: Suite à un drame familial, Percy quitte New-York, la ville où il a grandi, pour Boston. Trois ans plus tard, il revient pour effectuer son année de terminale à Goode High, son ancien lycée. Entre retrouvailles et nouvelles rencontres, il peine à trouver sa place, tandis que les vestiges de sont passé continuent de le hanter. Percy Jackson AU/Percabeth/Jiper/Solangelo/Caleo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ^^**

**Alors oui, c'est vrai, j'écris également une autre fanfictions sur PJO sur ce compte (en plus des histoires que je poste sur Wattpad xD ), certes. Mais voilà, j'avais très très envie de commencer un AU sur ce fandom :'(**

**Bien évidemment, je ne néglige et n'abandonne aucune de mes histoires en cours, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ Disons juste qu'avec ça + les cours, mon rythme de publication sera pas ouffissime (disons 2/3 chapitres par mois ? un truc du genre ^^"). Je peux pas vous faire de promesse mais j'ai besoin de temps si je veux garder une certaines qualités dans mes écrits ^^"**

**Je tiens comme d'habitude à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais que l'histoire est à moi. Aucun plagiat ne sera toléré.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Percy Jakson était terrifié. Tout en dessinant distraitement dans son sirop d'érable avec sa fourchette, il relisait pour la énième fois les messages que lui envoyait Piper McLean, sa meilleure amie. En totale opposition par rapport à lui, elle était surexcitée par l'approche de la rentrée. Avec nostalgie, il se remémora leur rentrée en classe de sixième. Là encore, c'était sa bonne humeur et sa confiance en elle qui l'avaient aidé à se sentir bien, au milieu de toutes ces têtes inconnues. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces deux ans.

-Percy ? Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa mère. Petit à petit, elle s'était remise du drame qui s'était déroulé trois ans plus tôt. Il avait presque fini par voir disparaître les rides de stress qui cernaient ses beaux yeux bruns, seulement voilà. Leur retour à New-York l'angoissait à nouveau. Contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait, il lui restait des séquelles post-traumatiques.

-T'inquiète pas maman, dit-il en quittant la table et en attrapant son sac à dos au passage. Tout va bien.

Certains prétendent qu'il est impossible de mentir à sa propre mère, mais Percy se débrouillait plutôt bien, particulièrement lorsqu'il le faisait pour ne pas l'inquiéter. A moins qu'elle ne fasse exprès de se réfugier ses mensonges. Faire comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous les deux brisés.

-Super... Tu diras bonjour à Piper de ma part, hein ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il descendit les escaliers en silence. Mr Argos, le gardien de l'immeuble, le salua d'un signe de tête, auquel le jeune homme répondit en agitant la main. Il avait beau être muet, le vieil homme avait toujours été d'une grande bonté pour eux. Et puis, voir un visage connu avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Une fois dehors, un véritable vertige le prit. Comme d'habitude, New-York était agitée. Les sens du jeune homme se retrouvèrent assaillis par un maelström de couleurs, de bruits et d'odeurs typiques de la métropole. Il avait oublié à quel point sa ville natale était déroutante. Autrefois, cela l'émerveillait mais aujourd'hui, cela ne lui rappelait qu'une foule de souvenirs. Des bons souvernirs certes. Il se revoyait courir dans ces rues, louvoyant entre les voitures avec l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Il se revoyait assis avec Piper et Nico autour d'un café, à papoter gaiement. Mais ce tableau se trouvait obscurci par tous les traumatismes qui lui venaient d'autrefois. Une partie de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré enterrer à tout jamais. Coups, insultes, menaces...

Le jeune homme frissonna. A l'instant où il remit les pieds dans le métro pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il sut que l'odeur, elle, ne lui avait absolument pas manquée. Il s'assit sur une place libre, et observa discrètement les personnes autour de lui, essayant de deviner qui descendrait au même arrêt que lui. Petit à petit, la peur qui lui nouait le vendre s'effrita, et il se laissa bercer par le bruit autrefois familier de la rame.

Il se réveilla in extremis à son arrêt, et se jeta à l'extérieur du wagon juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Visiblement, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de son nouveau lycée, l'angoisse le saisit à nouveau. Tous ici se connaissaient depuis la seconde, voire depuis la première. Lui ne connaissait ceux qui étaient là depuis le collège, et il savait qu'il n'en restait pas beaucoup. Quelle idée aussi, de s'inscrire juste pour l'année de terminale ! Mais il n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Elle croyait dur comme fer que revoir des visages amicaux l'aiderait, et il n'avait pas eu le coeur de la démentir.

Il se tint enfin devant les grandes grilles de l'établissement. Goode High School. Il s'y était tenu pour la première fois en classe de sixième, en compagnie de ses amis. Aujourd'hui, il était seul. Et s'ils avaient changé en trois ans ? S'ils l'avaient oublié ? Quelque part, c'était sa faute. Il n'avait répondu à presque aucun message au début, s'enfermant dans une coquille. Au bout d'un an, plus personne n'avait essayé de le contacter. Personne à part Piper bien sûr, mais c'était différent. Elle faisait partie de la famille, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé broyer du noir, seul, éternellement.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cour, une foule d'élève s'agglutinait déjà autour du panneau où étaient affichés les groupes de classe. Avec appréhension, Percy se mit en ligne comme les autres, suivant le mouvement. Aucune tête ne lui revenait. Ou bien ils avaient tous changé d'établissement, ou bien ils avaient tous bien changé.

-Yo vieux. Ça fait un bail.

Une présence familière. Juste sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête. Un peu plus petit que lui, les mains nonchalamment planquées au fond de ses poches, Nico regardait le tableau d'un oeil distrait. Comme s'il n'était pas parti depuis trois ans. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas perdu contact depuis deux ans. Comme s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille. Une boule d'émotion se forma dans la gorge de Percy.

-Hey...

-Ah tiens on est dans la même classe.

-Cool...

Le jeune homme se tourna enfin ses yeux noirs vers lui. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, il avait toujours semblé froid, distant. Aujourd'hui, avec ses habits noirs et ses bagues en argent ornés de têtes de morts, il semblait de plus en plus affirmer son style gothique. Mais au fond de son regard, une infime lueur d'humour, pleine de sarcasme, luisait dangereusement. Nico ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ils savait frapper là où il le fallait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le grand Percy Jackson serait-il tellement ému de revoir son vieux pote qu'il en perd les mots ?

Malheureusement, leurs viriles retrouvailles furent interrompues par une tornade de cheveux bruns, plafonnant le mètre soixante, qui se jeta sur le duo et faillit le renverser.

-Percyyyyy !

Confus, Percy referma ses bras sur Piper en tapotant maladroitement son dos.

-Purée, comme ça fait du bien de te revoir... Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

Tandis que Nico levait les yeux au ciel, Percy esquissa un sourire. Son premier vrai sourire depuis trois ans. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas du tout changé. Enfin presque. Elle avait embelli, ça c'était un fait indéniable. Elle semblait avoir changé de parfum, s'habillait de façon nettement plus "féminine" qu'avant. Le jeune homme remarqua néanmoins avec un certain soulagement que ses ongles étaient parfaitement limés. Pour ce qui était du reste, elle restait un véritable moulin à parole qui sautait d'une idée à une autre.

-Tu vas voir, il y a pleins de nouvelle têtes, et puis des nouveaux profs en plus des anciens, des anciens qui sont partis... D'ailleurs, on a Mr Brunner cette année, c'est chouette hein ? Et puis...

Un grand blond s'approcha, et l'enlaça par la taille, la faisant se taire quelques secondes le temps de lui voler un baiser, avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler.

-Salut, moi c'est Jason, fit le nouveau venu en tendant la main vers Percy.

Percy serra sa main, tout en le jaugeant du regard. Piper parlait de lui à longueur de journée, si bien que le jeune homme avait l'impression de le connaître par coeur. Son amie lui avait souvent vanté le physique athlétique de son copain, et force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas du tout exagéré. Sa poigne était ferme, ses bras noueux, et il était légèrement plus grand que le brun.

-Percy, répondit-il simplement.

Piper lui présenta ensuite ses amies Hazel, une petite fille au teint mat et aux cheveux auburn qui respirait la gentillesse, et Annabeth, une grande blonde à l'allure froide mais dont les yeux s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle plaisantait avec ses amies. Apparemment, ils étaient tous dans la même classe. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que le groupe se dirigea vers la salle où les attendait Mrs Dodds, leur professeure principale.

Percy fut heureux de retrouver d'autres anciens amis à lui, à savoir Grover, avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups en compagnie de Nico, et Charles, avec qui il faisait souvent du sport. Tous deux l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Lorsqu'il fallut choisir une place, par réflexe, Percy chercha aussitôt du regard sa voisine de toujours, à côté de qui il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, tout au fond de la classe, côté fenêtre. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, pourtant il la vit. Comme dans son souvenirs, elle regardait à travers la vitre d'un air distrait, si bien qu'il ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son frère jumeau.

Silencieux, il s'assit à côté d'elle, aussi naturellement que possible, redoutant sa réaction.

-Salut Bianca...

Elle se retourna, les yeux ronds. Aussi jolie que dans son souvenir. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Bianca n'était pas sa meilleure amie, pas de la même manière que Piper. Elle avait même été son premier béguin, en classe de sixième, mais elle l'avait recalé de façon magistrale avant de devenir sa confidente, surtout en matière de relations amoureuses.

Malheureusement, avant qu'elle ne puisse aligner un mot, Mrs Dodds pénétra dans la salle, faisanr aussitôt s'envoler toute trace de gaieté.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Pour l'instant, le rythme de mes cours n'est pas très soutenu donc j'arrive à peu près à avancer dans l'ensemble de mes fics, on verra pour la suite si j'arrive à maintenir le rythme :)**

**En tout cas bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Autrefois, Percy adorait l'heure du repas. D'une part, parce que la cafétéria lui permettait de retrouver ses amis après de longues heures de cours, d'autres part parce qu'il aimait manger, tout simplement. Malheureusement, depuis l'incident, l'appétit ne venait plus. Il avait perdu pas mal de poids durant la première année qui avait suivi le drame, avant que sa mère ne fonde en larme en voyant son état.

-Tu finis pas Percy ?

Grover en revanche était resté cet estomac sur patte qu'il avait toujours été. Il s'était déjà resservi, mais Percy lui tendit tout de même son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim, certes, mais deux heures avec Mrs Dodds avaient suffi à ruiner sa journée.

-Fais pas cette tête va, tenta Piper pour le consoler. Dodds est comme ça avec tout le monde les premiers jours. Elle finira par te lâcher.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une table au centre du réfectoire. Il semblait bien plus grand à l'époque, ou alors était-ce le jeune homme qui avait grandi.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui le turlupine, fit remarquer Bianca tout en mâchant tranquillement ses enchiladas.

Elle ponctua sa remarque d'une oeillade appuyée vers Piper, dont le visage s'illumina aussitôt.

-Ah non, fit Nico, qui avait très bien compris de quoi elles parlaient, vous allez pas le charrier dès son arrivée...

Percy blêmit. Ainsi donc, ces trois-là avaient bel et bien remarqué son trouble.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda innocemment Hazel.

-Figure toi, gloussa Piper, qu'il y a l'ex de Percy dans notre classe.

-Naaan ?

-Il est sorti avec Calypso quand on était en 5e, confessa Grover, hilare.

-La copine de Léo ? Intervint Jason, également curieux.

-Et c'est pas tout, murmura Bianca juste assez fort pour que toute la tablée l'entende.

Percy rougit fortement et baissa la tête vers ce qui restait de son plateau après le passage de Grover, c'est à dire un verre d'eau. Vide.

-Bianca, pitié...

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, dit elle tout simplement.

Nico la regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

-Elle a le béguin pour lui depuis la primaire, lui répondit Grover en lorgnant sa tarte aux pommes avec envie. Et c'est évident qu'elle est super contente de le revoir.

Percy le regarda avec effarement. Dans ses souvenirs, Grover avait toujours été le moins dégourdi du groupe en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses, et pourtant... Sa puberté passée, ses boutons d'acné avaient disparu. Avec ses cheveux bouclés et sa barbe parfaitement taillée, il avait tout d'un tombeur. Il n'avait presque pas cru Bianca lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il sortait avec une fille d'un autre lycée, mais Grover avait changé. Il avait gagné en taille, en assurance. Il n'était plus le garçon craintif que lui et Nico défendaient face au brutes qui le martyrisaient en primaire.

-Pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas ta chance ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Annabeth, restée silencieuse jusque là. Cette fille, songea Percy, avait un charisme fou.

-C'est compliqué, répondit-il tout simplement en évitant son regard.

Un silence gêné fit suite à sa remarque, vite remplacé par Piper qui entonna un magnifique changement de sujet, questionnant les uns et les autres sur leurs options cette année. Si tous s'exprimèrent avec joie, Percy remarqua que la blonde continuait de le fixer intensément de son regard gris orage. Comme si elle brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus. De son côté, il l'observa également à la dérobée.

Quelque chose chez elle lui semblait familier, sans qu'il ne sache quoi exactement. Elle était jolie. Très jolie même. Mais quelque chose le rendait méfiant envers elle. La dureté de son expression, la froideur de ses yeux...

-T'as continué le latin Percy ? Lui demanda Piper.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il avait commencé au début du collège.

-Sérieux mec ? Lui lança Grover. C'est quoi l'intérêt d'apprendre une langue morte ?

Percy haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé. Il était habitué à ce genre de remarques. Elles ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, et il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à expliquer aux autre que la matière n'enseignait pas que la langue mais également la civilisation, et que même s'il s'agissait d'une langue morte...

-... elle permet de travailler la rigueur et d'élargir la culture littéraire.

Visiblement, Annabeth n'avait pas renoncé de son côté. Elle avait débité sa tirade sans même lever les yeux de son téléphone.

-Je suppose que tu as aussi pris cette option, tenta le jeune homme, déjà sûr de la réponse.

-Exact, d'ailleurs on doit bien être les seuls à cette table à saisir toute la beauté et l'utilité de cette matière, fit-elle en foudroyant Grover du regard.

Se dernier, sans se démonter, lui piqua son yahourt avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

-D'ailleurs, enchaîna-t-elle en regardant sa montre, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Mr Brunner ne tolère pas vraiment les retard.

Elle salua rapidement les autres, puis se dirigea vers la salle de cours, Percy sur ses talons. Ils restèrent silencieux sur le trajet, qui ne fut heureusement pas long. En arrivant dans la classe, hésita un instant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et beaucoup de place libre. Devait-il proposer à la blonde de s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle l'appréciait particulièrement. Cependant, sans même lui adresser un regard, elle partit s'asseoir à côté d'un type blond, posé nonchalamment près de la fenêtre. A moitié soulagé, le jeune homme partit s'installer dans un coin au fond lorsqu'une voix bien connue vint l'apostropher.

-Voyez vous ça, Persée Jackson est de retour...

-C'est juste "Percy" Clarisse, répondit-il sans même lui accorder un regard.

La jeune fille vint se planter devant lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Dans la salle, toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Tous observaient la scène avec crainte, car Clarisse était connue pour mener la vie dure aux nouveaux élèves. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, c'était un véritable colosse, le caïd du lycée.

-Ça fait un bail Tocard.

Le jeune homme assis à côté d'Annabeth se leva, hésitant.

-Clarisse, tu devrais pas...

-T'as un problème Castellan ?

Elle se retourna, les poings serrés, provoquant un mouvement de recul de la part du blond. Les choses auraient pu dégénérer assez rapidement, mais une voix ferme les interrompit.

-Monsieur Castellan, Mademoiselle LaRue, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous asseoir. Le cours va commencer.

Mr Brunner, dans son fauteuil roulant, venait d'arriver. Le blond se rassit, tandis que Clarisse jetait son sac à côté de Percy, et s'installa à sa gauche. Beaucoup retinrent leur souffle. Le nouveau allait prendre cher.

-Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous présent. Monsieur Jackson, content de vous retrouver.

Percy opina du chef, puis le cours commença. Aujourd'hui, pas de traduction. C'était le jour de la rentrée, Mr Brunner se contenta donc d'expliquer comment se dérouleraient les épreuves de fin d'année.

-Eh Tocard, chuchota sa voisine, c'est demain soir les sélections...

-Et alors ?

-Tu comptes pas tenter ta chance ?

Il répondit par un haussement d'épaules, peu convaincu. Clarisse parut déçue, et le regarda longuement. La vérité, c'était qu'elle et lui se chamaillaient à longueur de journées depuis la fin de l'école primaire. Ils s'étaient souvent battu, dans la rue, dans la cour, ou sur un terrain.

-Eh, tu me fais quoi là ? Où est passé le Percy Jackson que je connaît ?

"Percy". C'était très, très rare qu'elle emploie son surnom. D'ordinaire, il avait droit soit à "Persée", ce qui avait pour habitude de l'énerver, soit à l'éternel "Tocard". Il hésita. Pour sûr, Piper et Nico voudraient qu'il participe aux sélections. Quelque part, ça lui manquait de jouer avec eux. De jouer tout court. D'autre part, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à jouer. On lui avait proposé un poste de titulaire à Boston, mais depuis l'incident, il avait perdu le goût du sport. Il avait cédé sa place, et avait rapidement quitté l'équipe, ne venant qu'occasionnellement aux entraînements.

Mais il n'avait rien à perdre. Sa mère lui aurait conseillé de jouer. Pour essayer de remonter la pente. Pour surpasser ses fantômes du passé. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à se morfondre, maintenant qu'il était de retour ici, dans sa ville natale, auprès de ses amis.

-Il va te botter le cul demain soir, alors prépare tes mouchoirs pour éviter de trop pleurer.

Clarisse fit les gros yeux, stupéfaites, avant d'élargir ses lèvres dans un sourire carnassier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey me revoilà ^^**

**La période des partiels de mi-semestre approchent, c'est super chiant mais bon c'est une étape obligatoire de la vie :'(**

**Bon chapitre en tout cas, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à l'écrire ^^**

* * *

Percy relisait encore et encore le mail qu'il avait reçu à la fin des cours, n'en revenant pas.

La veille, à la fin du cours de latin, Mr Brunner leur avait annoncé qu'ils devraient préparer des exposés en binôme, à rendre pour fin décembre. Le sujet ainsi que le binôme allaient être envoyé par mail durant la semaine. Seulement voilà, après un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, Percy avait déjà reçu son mail. Un exposé sur Athènes. En binôme avec Annabeth.

Il poussa un soupir résigné. La rentrée se déroulait pourtant plutôt bien jusque là. Après les cours, il avait traîné sur Times Square avec Nico et Grover, avant de rentrer chez lui assez tôt pour se reposer. Les cours d'aujourd'hui étaient assez simple, entre l'histoire, la philosophie et la physique. Percy avait rapidement retrouvé ses repères et, même s'il restait toujours quelque peu réservé, il essayait petit à petit d'outrepasser les barrières mentales qu'il avait inconsciemment érigées.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait forcé à réaliser un exposé avec Annabeth. Assise dans les gradins, juste à côté de lui, et qui ne cacha pas sa déception.

-J'y crois pas, grogna-t-elle.

Elle ne dit rien devant les autres, mais Percy savait qu'elle brûlait d'envie d'aller demander à Mr Brunner de changer de groupe. Pour se mettre avec Luke Castellan sans doute.

Luke. Il se tenait déjà au milieu du terrain, discutant avec le coach tandis que Nico, Piper et toute la bande étaient assis dans les gradins, attendant que les sélections commencent. Percy avait ainsi fait connaissance avec Léo, le copain de Calypso, qui lui jetait des regards méfiants. Il n'était pas dans leur classe, mais était le meilleur ami de Jason.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être présents. Percy dénombra une bonne trentaine de garçons, et peut-être une vingtaine de filles, qui patientaient également. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le coach siffla un bon coup, faisant grimacer l'assitance, et les incita à se rapprocher.

-Bonjour à tous. Je me présente pour les nouveaux, Gleeson Hedge, entraîneur des équipes de basket féminines et masculines du lycée Goode High. Mais bien entendu, pour les heureux sélectionnés, ce sera "coach" Hedge.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Bien. Que les choses soient claires. Le titre national nous a échappe depuis bientôt douze ans, que ce soit pour les filles ou les garçons. D'ailleurs, sans la blessure d'Alatir et la suspension de Valdez l'année dernière suite à cette horrible erreur d'arbitrage qui...

-Euh, coach...

-Pardon, je m'égare ! Cette année sera notre année. Cette génération de Terminales est l'une des meilleures que j'aie jamais coaché, hormis peut-être celle de la soeur de Grace, qui était un véritable monstre offensif et...

-Coach...

-Oui oui, pardon... Nous allons commencer par les sélections des garçons, mais je vous avertis tout de suite. Pas de feignasses dans mon équipe.

Un murmure d'assentiment traversa la foule.

-Bien. Comme prévu, suite au départ des Terminales de l'année dernière, Castellan sera le capitaine de l'équipe masculine, secondé par Beckendorf. Ce qui laisse huit places, ni plus ni moins. On commencera par évaluer vos fondamentaux, puis on partira sur du trois contre trois, puis du un contre un. A ce moment là, je sélectionnerai les dix membres officiels de l'équipe. Des questions ? Aucune ? Parfait. Faites moi une file bien ordonnée de ce côté là, je veux vous voir enchaîner les doubles pas (1) main droite, puis main gauche.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Percy effectua les exercices sans trop de mal, sous le regard de Piper et les filles qui s'étaient assises sur les bancs. Cela lui semblait simple, mais il voyait que les éliminations avaient déjà commencé. Le coach avait un calepin et un crayon dans sa main, et notait déjà le nom de ceux qui avaient du mal avec leur main faible.

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite sur une séance de lancers francs (2) , puis de tir à mi-distance sur plusieurs points du terrain. Fidèle à lui-même, et avec le sang froid qui le caractérisait tant, Nico enchaînait les sans-faute.

Une fois bien échauffés, ils passèrent ensuite aux matches à trois contre trois. Percy se retrouva avec Jason et Frank Zhang, un asiatique presque aussi baraqué que Charlie. Il lui semblait que Piper lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait du petit ami d'Hazel.

Le jeune homme fut stupéfait par leur niveau. Ils avaient déjà développé des automatismes et avaient chacun une très bonne palette offensive, si bien qu'ils gagnèrent leurs matches assez aisément sans qu'il eut besoin de jouer sérieusement.

Vint ensuite l'épreuve la plus difficile, celle des un contre un. Avant cela, le coach et Luke vinrent relever la taille, le poids et le poste de chacun.

-Percy ?

-1m83, 78 kilos. Je n'ai pas de poste en particulier.

Hedge nota tranquillement sur sa feuille, mais le blond leva le sourcil, intrigué.

-Tu as déjà fait du basket auparavant ?

La question était légitime. En général, ceux qui n'avaient pas de poste précis étaient des débutants. Percy répliqua, sa fierté piquée au vif.

-Bien sûr. J'étais dans l'équipe au collège.

-Et quel était ton poste ?

-Et bien... Ça dépendait de la situation...

Luke paraissait sceptique, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner davantage, le coach l'appela.

-Jackson ! Tu me fais un match en trois paniers contre Valdez !

Un murmure se fit, tandis que Léo s'avançait, prêt à en découdre.

-Vous êtes sûr coach ? Intervint Luke. Léo était le meneur (3) titulaire l'année dernière, et...

-T'inquiète Luke, intervint Charlie. C'est moi qui ai conseillé au coach de les mettre ensemble.

-Sérieusement ? Ce mec connaît même pas les postes, et il n'a presque pas touché la balle pendant les trois contre trois.

Charlie fronça les sourcil, mais Percy le dissuada du regard. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis, il manquait d'entraînement. Il risquait sans doute de perdre, mais il allait montrer de quoi il était capable.

Car parmi tous les élèves présent, seuls Nico, Charlie, Piper, Clarisse et Grover étaient conscients de son niveau. Et Calypso bien entendu, qui le regardait s'avancer vers son petit ami avec inquiétude.

Ce dernier, en revanche, était tendu comme une puce. Il devait gagner, à tout prix. Question d'honneur.

Percy attaquait en premier. Il anaysa rapidement son adversaire. Une tête de moins que lui, plus léger, mais sans doute plus rapide. Pour avoir été meneur titulaire dès son année de Première, il devait être intelligent et expérimenté.

-Je vais t'éclater Jackson...

Percy sourit, puis tenta un drive (4) par la droite, avant de changer brusquement de direction grâce à un dribble croisé (5) . Avant que son Léo ne se reprenne, il fit un pas en arrière, et shoota sur une jambe, profitant de son avantage de taille. La balle rentra dans le panier sans même toucher l'arceau. Un murmure admiratif émana de l'assistance.

-Et de un.

Balle à Valdez, qui ne se gêna pas. Il tenta également un drive vers la droite. Alors que Percy le suivait, il fit pivoter son corps sur une seule jambe pour contourner le brun, avant d'effectuer un tir de la main gauche.

-Suis le mouvement Jackson.

Percy grogna. Il fit de nouveau mine d'effectuer un drive à droite. Croyant qu'il réaliserait de nouveau le même geste, Léo s'avança plutôt que de reculer. Grave erreur. Le brun poussa brusquement sur son pied droit, comblant en deux pas la distance qui le séparait du panier.

-Et de deux.

Même s'il menait au score, Percy était frustré, déçu. Certes, il n'avait pas perdu en technique. Mais ses aptitudes athlétiques étaient amoindries par le manque d'alimentation et de pratique. Sinon, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de son adversaire, qui avait failli réussir à le rattraper sur l'action précédente. Ce dernier tenta cette fois-ci un drive vers la gauche, mais Percy le laissa faire, suivant de près. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il faisait un double pas, le jeune homme s'éleva dans les air et contra violemment son vis à vis. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la foule.

Léo fulminait. Il se mit à défendre sérieusement, et colla une pression monstrueuse à Percy, qui ne se démonta pas. Il recula d'un pas, et pris un shoot derrière la ligne des trois points. Ficelle.

L'assistance resta médusée. Percy ne regardait ni les yeux brûlants de haine de Léo, ni les signes d'encouragement de Piper. Il croisa simplement le regard de Luke. Ce dernier sourit avec amusement.

-Pas mal Jackson. Pas mal du tout même.

-Ok, on enchaîne rapidement, intervint le coach. Conor, tu joues Di Angelo.

Les matches s'enchaînèrent et rapidement, la liste des dix sélectionnés fut donnée. Nico, Jason et Léo étaient titulaires aux côtés de Luke et Charlie. Percy était quand à lui remplaçant, en compagnie des frères Alatir, Frank et Grover.

-Bien joué Percy, lui dit Grover en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule tandis qu'ils laissaient la place aux filles. Je suis sûr que bientôt, tu pourras prétendre à une place de titulaire...

-Pas si sûr, intervint Nico. Il joue au même poste que Luke...

-Tu penses vraiment que Luke est meilleur que Percy ?

-C'est pas la question. Luke est capitaine, donc il restera forcément titulaire.

Percy se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-C'est pas censé être la star de l'équipe ? Le meilleur joueur ?

Nico ricana.

-Bien sûr que non. Jason et Charlie sont meilleurs que lui. Je suis même sûr de pouvoir le battre. Mais en tant que meneur d'hommes, le coach a décidé qu'il était le mieux placé.

Percy acquiesça, songeur, puis reporta son attention sur les filles.

Piper et Clarisse se disputaient déjà, car Piper était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. Les filles étant moins nombreuses, il n'y eut pas de trois contre trois mais deux matches à cinq contre cinq. Et les deux rivales en profitèrent pour se déchaîner.

Chacune dans une équipe différente, elles se rendaient coup pour coup. Piper dévoilait toute une panoplie de dribbles que Percy ne lui avait encore jamais vu et enchaînait les finitions acrobatiques, tandis que Clarisse s'imposait dans la raquette (6) en utilisant à la fois sa force, son agilité et sa technique. Malheureusement, elles se firent sermonner par le coach car elles monopolisaient trop la balle, mais finirent titulaire malgré tout.

Percy sourit avec amusement. Il ne regrettait pas d'être revenu, ni d'avoir rejoint l'équipe de basket. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ça lui avait manqué. Tout comme ses amis, cette ambiance, lui avaient manqué. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en paix.

* * *

**Alors oui. Du basket. J'ai longtemps hésité entre le foot US et le basket (les deux sports "populaires" dans les lycées aux USA) mais j'ai choisi le basket. Du coup, je mettrai des petites définitions de temps à autres en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui n'auraient pas beaucoup de connaissances dans le domaine. Bien évidemment, s'il y a encore des termes qui vous échappent, je vous invite à me le signaler dans l'espace commentaire ^^**

_(1) Au basket, il est interdit de faire plus de deux pas sans dribbler. Le double pas consiste à faire deux pas avant de déposer la balle dans le panier. C'est une action qui s'effectue près du panier, afin de s'en approcher le plus possible à l'issue du 2e pas._

_(2) Un lancer franc est un tir qui s'effectue à environ 6m du panier (5,8m en France). A l'instar du football, en match, c'est un tir qui est accordé suite à une faute adverse._

_(3) Il existe 5 postes au basket, meneur (le relai du coach sur le terrain, celui qui organise le jeu), arrière (dont le rôle est de marquer des paniers depuis l'extérieur), ailier (le poste un peu couteau-suisse, touche à tout), ailier-fort (un joueur qui joue près du panier mais qui attaque de face), pivot (un joueur qui joue près du panier, mais qui attaque traditionnellement dos au panier)._

_(4) Le drive est une accélération ayant pour but de s'approcher le plus possible du panier, pour marquer plus facilement._

_(5) Le dribble croisé ou "cross-over" consiste à changer de direction tout en changeant la balle de main._

_(6) La raquette est la zone rectangulaire et colorée se situant juste sous le panier._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ^^**

**Ouais, ça fait longtemps hein... Ma vie émotionnelle est un peu... Disons boulversée en ce moment, j'ai eu un gros syndrome de la page blanche mais ça va de mieux en mieux ^^**

**J'avais annoncé 2/3 chapitres par mois sur cette fanfic mais visiblement les délais ne sont pas du tout respecté, désolé pour ça XD**

**Du coup voilà j'ai pris la décision de mettre mon histoire sur Wattpad, Babel, en pause temporaire pour me concentrer sur les fanfics que je posterai ici. Cette dernière me demandait trop de temps et d'énergie pour recevoir en retour un sentiment d'insatisfaction ou de déception...**

**Du coup voilà une fanfic AU sur Percy Jackson, et une autre sur Dreamworks/Disney qui arrive bientôt (j'avais déjà commencé à poster mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai supprimé, sans doute pour une réécriture ? Voire un reboot ? On verra bien ^^)**

**Si j'arrive à faire vivre ces deux fanfic, alors je me pencherai ensuite sur l'autre fanfic PJO qui est sur mon compte, même si elle aussi risque de se faire reboot ^^"**

**Sur ce j'arrête de raconter ma vie, bon chapitre à tous ^^**

* * *

_Brrrr_

_Brrrr_

Cela faisait maintenant une vingtaine de minutes que son téléphone vibrait sans arrêt. A huit heure du matin. Un samedi. Parce qu'il manquait de pratique, les épreuves de sélections, la veille, avaient laissé Percy couvert de courbatures. Il avait donc décidé de faire une grasse matinée bien méritée après cette semaine chargée, mais visiblement son téléphone en avait décidé autrement.

_Brrrr_

N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha sur l'appareil. 27 messages, 4 appels manqués, tous venant d'Annabeth, qui l'avait presque forcé à échanger leurs numéros afin de travailler leur exposé. Elle avait dit qu'elle le contacterait plus tard, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle agirait aussi vite. Il survola rapidement la conversation, où la blonde lui détaillait méticuleusement ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, ses recherches et une liste de livres qu'ils devraient se procurer. Et surtout, elle lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se voir aujourd'hui, dans la matinée de préférence. Même s'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre qu'une demande. Sentant son agacement monter, Percy lui répondit tout en se levant de son lit.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes. Je suis encore fatigué de l'entraînement d'hier soir.

Bien entendu, elle répondit du tac au tac.

-Non je ne plaisante pas. Il y a un café un peu tranquille à Manhattan, RDV là bas je t'enverrai l'adresse.

Pestant contre l'engouement de la blonde, il se leva avec regret un entreprit de prendre une douche. Trente minutes plus tard, il rejoignait Annabeth dans ledit café qui, en réalité, se trouvait à deux rues de chez lui.

La jeune fille s'y trouvait déjà, et elle semblait plongée dans ses bouquins.

-T'es en retard, fit-elle alors qu'il s'installait face à elle.

Ce n'était pas un reproche mais bel et bien un constat. Néanmoins, la moindre des politesse aurait été de le saluer pour commencer. Réagissant avec mauvaise humeur, Percy décida tout bonnement de ne pas lui répondre et commanda un double expresso.

Un silence plus ou moins gênant se fit ensuite, durant lequel Annabeth ne daigna pas lever les yeux de sa lecture. Percy lui essayait de regarder partout, sauf dans la direction de la blonde. Il nota par exemple que le café était étrangement peu rempli, ce qui quelque part le rassurait. New-York était une ville vivante, qui ne dormait jamais. Par la fenêtre, malgré l'heure matinale, il voyait déjà de nombreux passants déambuler avec empressement dans les rues.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ?

Il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux de son livre en soupirant.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je sais pas moi... Ton attitude peut-être ?

-Admettons, je ne te porte pas particulièrement dans mon coeur oui.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle leva un sourcil d'un air hautain, comme si le fait de ne pas réaliser pourquoi il était un être détestable était une offense impardonnable.

-Ne le prend pas personnellement, mais j'ai horreur des types dans ton genre.

-Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'apprécie pas les types dans mon genre comme tu dis mais je ne le prend pas personnellement. Mais vas-y je t'en prie, développe encore plus.

-On essaie de faire du sarcasme Jackson ?

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

La jeune fille se pencha vers sa tasse de cappuccino, voyant avec déception qu'elle l'avait presque terminée.

-Percy Jackson. La légende vivante du lycée avant même d'y mettre les pieds. Et à ton retour tu met toutes les filles dans ta poche tout en défiant le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ? Oui Jackson, je n'apprécie pas les types comme toi, qui pensent que tout leur est permis parce qu'ils ont été un brin populaire pendant une période éphémère de leur vie.

Percy aurait voulu réagir face à ce torrent d'accusation, mais il était bien trop choqué, surpris pour pouvoir aligner ne serait-ce qu'une pensée. Elle se fourvoyait. Complètement. Elle n'avait aucune idée, aucune, de ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé. Et vu comme c'était parti, ce n'était sûrement pas à elle qu'il allait confier ses démons.

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un petit con arrogant qui sort de nulle part pour faire sa loi et défier ton copain ?

La blonde rougit et le foudroya du regard, mais il n'en avait cure. Cette conversation avait assez duré. Il se leva brusquement sans croiser son regard.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'en aller. Tu m'enverras ma partie par mail.

La jeune fille détourna le regard mais ne l'empêcha pas de partir. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu rester. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer ici, devant tous ces gens.

Il se hâta de rentrer chez lui. Si à l'aller, la distance lui semblait courte, le retour lui avait l'air de durer une éternité. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre sans même saluer sa mère, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner en bas. Il s'enferma à clef et se roula en boule à même le sol, fermant les yeux et se bouchant les oreilles.

Sons corps fût secoué de spasmes. Puis les premiers sanglots survinrent.

Cela lui arrivait parfois. Souvent même. Syndrome post-traumatique, disait le médecin. La dispute et surtout le franc-parler d'Annabeth, liés à sa frustration légitime, avaient provoqué une vague de souvenirs pas du tout agréables.

Il resta ainsi, longtemps, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas crier afin d'éviter d'alerter sa mère qui, en bas, croyait que ses crises avaient cessé depuis un an maintenant.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu court et pas super joyeux hein ? Voilà à ma façon je voulais aussi rappeler que les disputes entre Percy et Annabeth sont parfois... Assez violentes, cf La Bataille du Labyrinthe, voire même pendant Le Dernier Olympien ou La Mer des Monstres ^^**

**Enfin bref, bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, bonne années 2020 à tous, et meilleurs voeux ^^**

**Oui ça fait longtemps, enchaînement fêtes + partiels, mais je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre plus ou moins court néanmoins.**

**En tout cas merci pour les vues, les review, les follow, même quand je reste inactif plusieurs semaines, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ^^**

* * *

Piper et Percy étaient amis d'enfance. Ils se connaissaient depuis que Sally, qui autrefois enchaînait les petits boulots, avait été engagée en tant que nounou par le grand Tristan McLean, un acteur célèbre et accessoirement le père de Piper. La mère de Percy emmenait son fils avec elle chaque fois qu'elle devait garder la petite fille, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par se considérer comme frère et soeur, Sally étant également la figure maternelle que Piper n'avait jamais eue.

Ils étaient inséparables, faisaient tout ensemble. Percy était celui qui l'avait amenée au basket, ce sport qu'elle chérissait aujourd'hui, mais c'était elle qui avait appris à Percy à tenir sur une planche de skate. Il lui avait appris à nager, et elle lui avait appris à cuisiner (tellement bien qu'il avait très vite dépassé son maître).

Aussi, même si elle ne le montrait pas, Piper fut celle qui supporta le moins bien leur déménagement, et surtout l'absence de nouvelle pendant les années qui avaient suivi le drame. Connaissant Percy, elle savait qu'il souffrait, broyait du noir, et elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille s'adresser à personne. Elle aurait dû se sentir abandonnée, de nouveau seule, mais elle était restée forte. Pour eux, pour lui. Alors, après presque un an et demi de conversation presque à sens unique, Percy avait fini par l'appeler, un soir. Et il avait tout déballé, tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Elle avait écouté, encaissé, pleuré même. C'était beaucoup trop. Doucement, malgré la distance, elle avait essayé de l'aider à remonter la pente, tout en ignorant encore aujourd'hui s'il allait mieux.

Et puis le temps s'était écoulé. Elle avait rencontré de nouveaux amis, puis Jason. Elle s'était ouverte à l'amour, mais n'avais jamais laissé tombé Percy, jamais. Quand elle avait ensuite su qu'il reviendrait faire son année de Terminale à Goode, elle en avait pleuré de joie.

Et aujourd'hui, par cette belle matinée de début de week-end, elle se rendait chez l'immeuble en briques rouges où résidaient les Jackson. Elle sourit avec nostalgie, car rien n'avait changé. Lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop seule dans sa grande maison, elle demandait à Sally si elle pouvait passer la nuit ici. Cette dernière ne refusait jamais, mais Piper avait parfois peur de trop lui en demander. Alors il lui arrivait parfois, souvent même, d'utiliser les escaliers de secours qui donnaient directement sur la chambre de Percy. Ainsi, la fillette, alors âgée de dix ans, intrépide comme pas deux, faisait toute la trotte depuis chez elle juste pour ne pas passer la nuit seule.

Ce jour-là, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, elle décida de faire de même, tout en songeant en voyant l'état dudit l'escalier qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une rénovation, ou alors d'une nouvelle couche de peinture. Cependant, une fois arrivée à destination, elle fut surprise, puis horrifiée, de voir dans quel état se trouvait Percy.

Ce dernier était recroquevillé, et était secoué de tremblement. N'hésitant pas, la jeune fille ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup sec et pénétra à l'intérieur. Heureusement que le volet non plus n'avait pas été rénové. Elle s'accroupit aussitôt auprès de lui, lui caressant le dos en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort d'une voix douce.

-Percy ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, les yeux striés de larmes. Il n'aurait pas supporté que n'importe qui d'autre le voie dans cette situation. Pas même Grover ou Nico. Pas même sa mère. Mais avec Piper, c'était différent. Certes, ses deux amis connaissaient les circonstances du drame. Mais Piper, elle, savait tout, même des choses que sa propre mère ignorait. Alors il lui expliqua, de sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots, son entrevue avec Annabeth, la querelle, et surtout les mots qu'elle avait employés et qui avaient provoqué cette réminiscence. La brune avait écouté, interdite. Puis elle s'était levée, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

-Je vais la tuer.

-Laisse tomber Pip's. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il s'était calmé à présent. Il se rendit compte avec une certaine ironie que parler le libérait d'un certain poids. S'il l'avait su, il ne se serait pas renfermé toutes ces années.

-Laisse moi au moins lui parler...

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que...

-Et alors ? Vociféra son amie. Percy, ce qu'elle t'as dit, c'était vraiment méchant. Qu'elle ignore ce que tu as traversé, je veux bien le lui accorder. Mais dire des choses aussi horribles à une personne qu'on vient de rencontrer ? Ah non je ne vais pas...

Elle fut interrompue dans sa tirade par Sally, qui toquait à la porte.

-Percy, mon chéri ?

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard paniqué. Piper n'était pas censée être là.

-Tu sais, je suis au courant que Piper utilise l'escalier de service. Depuis le début.

Silence. Sans un mot, Percy ouvrit la porte sur une Sally Jackson qui les toisait d'un oeil faussement sévère.

-Bonjour Sally, couina Piper.

-Je suis déçue de ton attitude jeune fille. Après toutes ces années, c'est donc ainsi que tu me salue ?

N'y tenant pas, Piper se jeta dans ses bras en rigolant à travers ses yeux humides.

-Tu m'as manqué...

-Toi aussi ma grande. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, dit-elle en l'observant de plus près, caressant sa joue. Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue belle, une véritable jeune femme.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, partageant une nouvelle étreinte.

-Je suis sûre que tu fais des ravages auprès des garçons...

-Maman...

-Tu me présenteras ton copain, dis-moi ?

-Sally, enfin...

-Maman, laisse-la tranquille !

Sally gloussa telle une adolescente, ses yeux multicolores pétillant de joie. Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil puis descendit en bas.

-Je sors, lança-t-elle au passage à Percy. Je dois passer à la Mairie récupérer quelques dossiers. Quartier libre mais pas de bêtises hein !

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Piper se jeta lourdement sur le lit, sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Percy se retrouva contraint de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Ça faisait longtemps, fit la jeune fille.

-Que t'avais pas déboulé dans ma chambre à l'improviste ?

Elle lui sourit d'un air énigmatique, avant de lui balancer un oreiller qu'il évita avec souplesse.

-Je pense que tu devrais te changer un peu les idées... Tu veux sortir ?

Percy réfléchit quelques instants. L'automne commençait à pointer le bout de son nez mais il faisait encore assez bon pour faire du skate ou traîner dans un café. Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à sortir à nouveau.

-Pas vraiment, je suis un peu fatigué...

-Dans ce cas, on va faire les casaniers toute la journée. Y a un film que tu voudrais voir ?

Son ami lui jeta un regard éloquent, et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sérieusement ? Percy, on mate ce film en boucle depuis qu'on est gosse, tu connais toutes les répliques par coeur...

-Mais comme tu dis, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé ensemble.

La jeune fille, faisant mine de râler, se leva pour se diriger vers le salon.

-Je vais aller commander des pizza, annonça-t-elle, puisque monsieur insiste.

Bien évidemment, et ils le savaient tous les deux, Piper était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau partager ces instants avec son meilleur ami.

Percy sourit avec amusement, puis fouilla dans un tiroir avant de la rejoindre, un DVD de "Nemo" dans la main.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey bonjour à tous ^^**

**Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer de mauvais tours x)**

**Seulement deux mois en 2020 et je sens déjà que ce sera une bonne année, bien plus productive que 2019 ^^**

**Merci à tous ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure, nouveaux followers ou lecteurs anonymes :D**

**Et bon courage à tous, que ce soit dans vos projets perso et votre vie personnelle ;)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Comme tous les lundis suivant le premier week-end de la rentrée, la transition fut violente. Dans les couloirs, l'ambiance était morose. Percy ne faisait pas exception, mais il avait néanmoins matière à se réjouir: la veille, le coach Hedge lui avait envoyé le planning des entraînements. Lundi, Mardi et Vendredi sur le terrain après les cours, le Mercredi au repos et le Jeudi à la salle de musculation. Il aurait sans doute du mal à coordonner ses entraînements avec ses devoirs, d'autant plus qu'il devait regagner son niveau d'autrefois, mais cela lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rejoint l'équipe, du moins pour l'instant.

Alors qu'il ouvrait son casier pour récupérer son cahier d'histoire, il vit Calypso s'approcher de lui avec un sourire timide. Un murmure remplit le couloir, mais le jeune homme fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué. Mine de rien, elle se plaça au niveau de son propre casier, qui se trouvait deux rangs à gauche de celui de Percy.

-Salut, commença-t-elle, un brin hésitante.

-Hey...

Il ne comptait pas s'éterniser ici. La revoir le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait beaucoup embelli en deux ans. Ses cheveux couleur caramel avaient poussé, et elles les avait noués en une natte qu'elle laissait reposer sur son épaule. Elle portait un simple chemisier blanc par dessus un jean bleu, mais elle avait ce charme particulier qui la mettait en valeur peu importe ce qu'elle avait sur le dos.

-Alors finalement, tu rejoins l'équipe ?

-Comment ça ?

-Jason m'avait dit que tu ne comptais pas passer les sélections.

Visiblement, elle voulait engager la discussion. Avant que le jeune homme ait pu répondre, il vit soudain Léo, l'air furieux, marcher dans leur direction. Les murmures s'amplifièrent encore plus à son approche. Il ouvrit violemment le casier qui se trouvait entre eux deux (la poisse), et récupéra son manuel de sciences.

-Tu me cherches, Jackson ? Lui lança-t-il sans même lui accorder un regard.

Calypso, si elle voulait intervenir, préféra se taire et pinça les lèvres. Percy hésita, puis choisit l'option de prendre la fuite. Il n'osa pas se retourner, tandis que le couple s'était lancé dans une petite dispute silencieuse qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de littérature, où quelques élèves s'étaient déjà installés. Il avisa son coin habituel, où se trouvaient déjà Bianca. Elle tentait de chasser Nico qui avait décidé de s'installer sur sa table. Essoufflé, Percy s'effondra à côté de sa voisine. Les jumeaux le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

-T'as couru pour arriver ici ? Tu sais Mr Blofis est cool au niveau des retards...

-C'est pas ça...

Bianca leva un sourcil intéressé, flairant le ragot.

-Le casier de Calypso n'est pas loin du mien...

-Mais son casier n'est pas à côté de celui de Léo ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, dépité, sous les rires de ses deux amis.

-Je suppose qu'il ne m'apprécie pas...

-Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr qu'il ne t'apprécie pas, lança Nico, tout sourire. Surtout que tu lui as mis une raclée sous les yeux de sa copine vendredi.

-Tout le lycée est au courant, gloussa Bianca.

-Certains pensent qu'il y aura règlement de comptes d'ici la fin de la semaine.

-Ils ont commencé à miser sur vous.

-Ta cote est à 10 contre 1.

Percy soupira. Il les adorait, mais lorsque les jumeaux se liguaient pour charrier quelqu'un, ils étaient épuisants. Heureusement pour lui, Mr Blofis choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la salle, forçant Nico à retourner à sa place.

C'était un professeur plutôt jeune, que Percy ne connaissait pas encore. La quarantaine, des cheveux poivre et sel, il avait l'air sympathique. Et bien que le jeune homme n'apprécie que très peu la matière, il prit un certain plaisir à assister à ce cours, bien qu'il durât trois heures. Il fut malgré tout soulagé lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'heure du repas.

-Il faudrait quand même que tu mettes les choses au clair avec Léo, lui glissa Bianca en rangeant ses affaires.

-Je veux bien mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir engager la conversation...

-Pourtant vous vous entendriez bien... C'est vraiment un mec sympa.

-Sauf quand il se sent menacé ?

La jeune fille sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa en faisant une grimace.

-Disons que tout le monde a ses propres soucis... Bon, on va manger ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers Nico qui les attendait à la sortie.

Plutôt que d'aller déjeuner à la cafétéria, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire un tour chez Wendy's. Comme d'habitude, beaucoup d'élèves de Goode patientaient devant la caisse de telle sorte que la queue s'allongeait jusqu'au trottoir. Cela ne dérangeait pas les trois adolescents, qui s'installèrent sur les marches du lycée après avoir commandé. Percy n'avait toujours pas d'appétit, mais il fit un effort. Après son samedi avec Piper, à discuter et flâner dans la maison, il avait décidé de se reprendre en main, petit à petit. Conscients de ses difficultés, Nico et Bianca ne dirent rien lorsqu'il jeta la fin de son hamburger, et il leur en fut reconnaissant.

Ils passèrent ensuite la fin de leur pause au même endroit à débattre sur l'âge de Mrs Dodds, lorsque Luke et Annabeth passèrent devant eux. La blonde et Percy se foudroyèrent du regard, tandis que Luke le regardait avec amusement.

-Je le hais, lâcha Bianca une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue.

Percy la regarda, surpris. La jeune fille aux grands yeux noirs avait employé un ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Luke ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Percy, même toi tu n'es pas capable de cerner ce type, alors que tu le connais depuis une semaine. Il est mauvais, prétentieux, hautain...

-C'est le principal sujet de dispute entre Annabeth et Piper, continua Nico.

-Vraiment ?

-J'adore Annabeth, grogna Bianca, vraiment. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de Luke, elle se laisse aveugler par l'amour. C'est révoltant. Elle devrait le voir pourtant, que ce n'est qu'un vieux mec. Juste un tombeur qui veut l'avoir dans son lit.

Percy haussa un sourcil surpris. Du peu qu'il sache d'elle, Annabeth n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à tomber pour un Don Juan.

-Il a pris la confiance depuis que Hedge l'a nommé capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Sa côte de popularité est montée d'un cran.

-Et c'est un bon capitaine ?

Nico fit une grimace. Lorsqu'ils étaient contrarié, ces deux-là se ressemblaient terriblement.

-En dehors du terrain, il se débrouille sans être non plus exceptionnel.

-Et sur le terrain ?

-C'est une autre histoire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais mis Jason à sa place depuis un moment. Mais tu comprendras à l'entraînement.

Bien qu'intrigué, Percy jugea préférable de changer de sujet étant donné l'état de fureur dans lequel se trouvait Bianca. Après tout, les réponses viendraient avec le temps.

* * *

**Un chapitre relativement court, certes, mais la suite arrive en force, je finis de poser le cadre et on va passer aux choses sérieuses ensuite ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back ^^**

**Comment ça va ? J'espère que votre confinement se passe bien. Chez moi ça va en tout cas, j'ai jamais vu Paris aussi silencieuse on entend même les oiseaux XD.**

**Ce chapitre aurait dû sortir il y a dix jours, mais malheureusement Windows a planté et j'ai dû formater mon PC. J'ai perdu mes écrits les plus récents (si on cumule tous mes projets, c'est genre 20-25 heures d'écriture) dont ce chapitre, et je dois avouer que ça m'a pas mal découragé. Mais en re-lisant vos commentaires, je me suis dit que c'était pas un vieux plantage qui allait m'arrêter x)**

**Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre ré-écrit il y a deux jours et corrigé il y a une demi-heure, avec mon inspi tout juste retrouvée (vous remarquerez que quand l'inspiration est là, les chapitres sont légèrement plus long).**

**Je remercie donc SandyMoon, chamalo93 et liaux pour leurs commentaires encourageant ^^**

**liaux m'a d'ailleurs écrit un super pavé qui m'a beaucoup amusé, à croire qu'elle lit parfois dans mes pensées x)**

**Je remercie également ceux qui laissent des vues. Même si vous ne parlez pas, je vous vois, et cela me réchauffe le coeur de voir qu'il y a des gens qui prennent le temps de lire mes chapitres :)**

**Sur ce, portez-vous bien, et enjoy ^^**

* * *

Percy s'étira avec satisfaction lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours. Ces deux dernières heures avaient été compliquées. Deux heures de latin durant lesquelles il avait été obligé de s'asseoir à côté d'Annabeth afin de "mettre leurs connaissances en commun afin de peaufiner leur exposé de fin de semestre". Cinq mois coltiné à cette place donc. La blonde, aussi antipathique que lors de leur dernière rencontre, avait gardé les lèvres pincées tout au long du cours, et évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Mais Percy s'en fichait, il avait déjà décidé de demander à Mr Brunner un échange de partenaire, même s'il devait faire ce fichu exposé avec Clarisse. Et puis au moins, Annabeth en serait ravie.

Ainsi, alors que tous se précipitaient déjà vers la sortie, le jeune homme attendit à sa place tandis que le professeur essuyait le tableau. Il connaissait Mr Brunner depuis le collège, et ça avait toujours été (et de loin) son professeur favori. Le vieil infirme n'hésitait jamais à lui prodiguer des conseils quand à ses problèmes particuliers, et Percy se sentait toujours à l'aise en sa présence. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait demandé cet échange sans hésiter. Mais depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Tout en se levant, il se torturait l'esprit afin de formuler au mieux sa demande. Il aperçut cependant un mouvement du coin de l'oeil qui attira son attention. Luke, près de la porte, lui faisait signe d'approcher. Le brun hésita une fraction de seconde, sans doute celle de trop.

-Mr Jackson ? Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

-Euh...

-Non pas que votre présence me déplaise, mais je dois fermer la salle de classe avant de partir, lui dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Pestant intérieurement contre son maque de cran, Percy se dirigea vers la sortie. Le blond l'attendait dans le couloir, en compagnie d'Annabeth. Pour changer. Cependant, la blonde ne lui adressa pas son regard assassin habituel. Elle affichait certes un visage renfrogné mais évitait soigneusement son regard. Luke quand à lui n'hésita pas à lui sourire avec franchise.

-Salut... Percy c'est ça ? Annabeth m'a parlé de toi.

-Vraiment ?

Le blond attendit quelques instant que Mr Brunner s'éloigne afin de reprendre la conversation à voix basse.

-Euh... Écoute, je sais que votre relation a démarré sur de mauvaises bases, mais vous avez beaucoup de connaissance en commun, à commencer par l'équipe de basket, alors je vous propose d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Percy ne répondit pas, préférant lever un sourcil interrogateur en regardant Annabeth.

-C'est elle qui s'en est prise à moi en premier. J'ai rien de spécial contre elle.

-Sérieusement ? T'as quel degré de maturité pour...

-Annabeth.

La jeune fille se tut, contrariée. Puis, sans demander son reste, elle décampa en tapant du pied. Luke soupira, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le brun.

-Excuse-moi, je sais qu'Annabeth peut se montrer... Très impulsive parfois, dit-il en pesant ses mots, mais c'est une personne très gentille une fois que tu apprends à la connaître. Je suis sûr que tes amis le confirmeront.

-Mouais...

-Écoute, je vais essayer de lui parler. Ce serait cool que vous puissiez discuter tout les deux, un soir après les cours.

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est peine perdue. Elle peut pas m'encadrer, et je la supporte pas.

-Cette fois-ci ce sera différent, fais moi confiance, lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle t'envoie un message dans la soirée.

-Je te dis que...

-Allez Percy, on se revoit à l'entraînement !

Avant que le brun ait pu protester, son interlocuteur s'était déjà éloigné d'un pas vif en lui faisant des signes de la main. Il soupira. Entre Calypso et Léo ce matin et Annabeth cet après-midi, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, il se trouvait dans le vestiaire, assis à côté de Nico, et se faisait sermonner par le coach.

La séance avait été horrible. Tout d'abord, le renforcement musculaire qui avait suivi l'échauffement classique. S'il n'avait pas perdu en adresse, Percy avait clairement régressé d'un point de vue athlétique. Le fait qu'il ne se nourrisse que très peu n'excusait pas tout, il avait tout simplement cessé de pratiquer trop longtemps. Il reprenait, certes, mais il était encore nettement en dessous des autres. Au plus grand plaisir de Clarisse, qui le raillait sans pitié. Il était celui qui tenait le moins longtemps au gainage, celui qui avait le moins d'endurance, et celui qui mettait le plus de temps à finir les cent vingt pompes exigées. Le coach Hedge l'avait ainsi houspillé pendant une quinzaine de minutes.

Puis vinrent les matches d'entraînement, pour travailler les automatismes. En réalité, Percy était le seul « nouveau ». Tous les autres jouaient ensemble depuis la classe de Seconde, se connaissaient par cœur. En particulier les jumeaux, Connor et Travis, qui évidemment jouaient ensemble depuis la petite enfance. Intenables sur le terrain, ils en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à Percy, chargé de défendre sur eux en compagnie de Jason. Maintenant que Percy le voyait de plus près, il réalisait à quel point le petit ami de Piper était un monstre physique, à sa manière. Pas aussi massif que Charlie ou Frank, il n'en restait pas moins rapide et puissant, et surtout solide sur ses appuis. Offensivement, c'était pire. Léo en tant que meneur, distribuait les ballons. Jason et Frank étaient les plus servis, mais le latino refusait catégoriquement de donner la balle à Percy, même lorsqu'il était démarqué. Heureusement pour lui, Grover lui en passait quelques uns lorsqu'il menait à son tour mais le brun était tellement exténué par les phases défensives qu'il ne rentra que deux paniers.

Et puis, sur la fin de la séance, à quelques minutes de la fin (match largement dominé par l'équipe adverse bien entendu, Nico s'étant révélé particulièrement adroit et Charlie tout simplement trop puissant pour être contenu), Percy s'était retrouvé à défendre sur Luke suite à un switch (1). Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Nico n'avait pas le capitaine en grande estime. Ce dernier jouait rarement pour le collectif, préférant demander des isolation (tout le contraire de Jason). Il avait de bons fondamentaux, certes, mais ne semblait pas particulièrement fort. Mais lorsque Percy se retrouva face à lui, il comprit immédiatement, par expérience, comment il réussissait à mettre autant de points malgré son manque de talent.

Son regard, farouchement déterminé, était alors totalement différent de celui qu'il avait affiché quelques heures plus tôt dans le couloir. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle, presque sauvage. Il ne regardait même pas son adversaire, seul le panier comptait. Le brun comprit deux choses à ce moment là. D'une part, il ne saurait l'arrêter même au top de sa forme. D'autre part, même s'il ne se connaissaient que de loin, il sut immédiatement que l'image qu'il avait du bond était totalement erronée.

C'est après ce fiasco que Percy et Léo s'étaient retrouvé dans le vestiaire avec le reste de l'équipe. Ils s'étaient placé de façon diamétralement opposée, mais ça n'empêchait pas le coach Hedge de les foudroyait tous les deux du regard.

-Valdez, hurlait-il, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Je te préviens, si tu nous sors ça en match on peut faire une croix sur le titre national. Si tu continues, tu vas devoir laisser ta place de titulaire.

Léo restait silencieux, conscient qu'il était en tort. Les bras croisé, il se contenta de serrer les dents en faisant tressauter sa jambe gauche.

-Et toi Jackson, si tu veux pas rejoindre l'équipe des secondes et des premières, il va falloir que tu bosses deux, trois, quatre fois plus que les autres. Pas de feignasses dans mon équipe, compris ?

S'ensuivit ensuite un long discours sur la cohésion d'équipe et l'entraînement acharné. Alors qu'il allait se lancer dans une longue tirade évoquant la façon dont il avait mené son équipe vers la victoire quarante en plus tôt grâce à un shoot in-extremis à deux secondes du coup de sifflet final, même que « à l'époque, on était pas des feignasses », Luke intervint avec calme en levant la main.

-Léo est un joueur d'expérience coach. Il saura se remettre sur patte en un rien de temps. Quand à Percy, même s'il n'a pas encore le niveau, je suis sûr qu'il saura se montrer utile en temps voulu.

Il avait ponctué sa tirade d'un sourire encourageant, mais Percy hésita. Le vrai visage des gens se montrait sur le terrain, et le Luke qu'il avait vu était… Sombre. Violent. Affamé. Cela réussit cependant à calmer le coach, qui hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

-Voilà pourquoi il est capitaine, songea Percy. Lui et Mr Hedge se complètent, d'autant plus que c'est un joueur déterminé.

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça silencieusement. Puis, le coach leur annonça qu'un match amical était organisé d'ici deux semaines contre le lycée privé de Yancy.

-Et je vous préviens, dit-il en regardant particulièrement Léo et Percy, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme. Je me fiche de savoir qui est meilleur que l'autre, ceux qui méritent de jouer joueront, c'est tout.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ? On en apprend un peu plus sur Luke qui est, ma foi, l'un des personnages les plus intéressants que j'aie croisé dans une saga pour ado (en concurrence directe avec l'indétrônable Severus Rogue, c'est pour vous dire ^^'). Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à follow/review ^^**

**Bonne suite de confinement à tous ^^**

_(1) Au basketball, particulièrement aux états unis, la défense est individuelle, chaque joueur doit en garder un autre. Un switch est une action défensive consistant à échanger son adversaire direct avec un co-équipier, par exemple si ce l'adversaire en question réussit à se démarquer._


	8. Annonce

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que votre confinement se déroule bien.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce importante. Comme précisé plus tôt, j'ai décidé de transposer toutes mes œuvres de sur Wattpad. Alors pas de panique, les chapitres continueront d'être postés ici en parallèle pour les œuvres en cours (c'est à dire A nos lendemains heureux et DisWork) et je ne dé-publierai pas celle qui est achevée (Chroniques de l'alliance des 5 royaumes). Vous pourrez cependant désormais continuer votre lecture sur Wattpad sur mon compte secondaire:

SachaXalter

Remarque: La fanfic pjo est un one-shot, il n'y aura qu'un tome, par contre la fanfic DisWork sera une trilogie, et seul le premier tome (celui en cours) sera posté sur ce site.

Remarque bis qui raconte ma vie: J'ai tenté pour la première fois de faire une cover avec des collages, ne me jugez pas please x)

Voili voilou j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir dérangé ^^


End file.
